


haikyuu one-shots

by patkaa_myszka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ale spokojnie będzie więcej, dajcie mi fejm plz, na razie tylko bokuaka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patkaa_myszka/pseuds/patkaa_myszka
Summary: jak w tytule





	haikyuu one-shots

Akaashi Keiji od dziecka był spokojny i milczący. Nie wcinał się innym w słowo, nie odzywał się niepytany, nie wykłócał się z nikim. Po prostu był sobą - cichym i uprzejmym nastolatkiem. Właśnie z powodu tych cech wszyscy zastygli w szoku, kiedy zaczął się wykłócać ze swoim chłopakiem, Bokuto.

Powód ten nie był jakiś straszny, już spieszę z wyjaśnieniem.

Jako, że był środek zimy i temperatury sięgały minus dziesięciu stopni Celsjusza, to oczywistym było, że normalni ludzie zakładają kurtkę i szal, niektórzy nawet czapki. Tymczasem Bokuto uparł się, że jemu jest ciepło i wystarczy mu jedynie cienka bluza. Akaashi wściekł się, bo co miał w końcu zrobić? Pozwolić temu wariatowi, żeby się rozchorwał, kiedy następnego dnia mieli mieć mecz treningowy z Nekomą? Nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić, Koutaro był ich asem, utrata jego była równoznaczna z tym, że przegrają, a on naprawdę nie lubił przegrywać.

\- Bokuto-san, mylisz się, jeśli myślisz, że wypuszczę cie stąd w ubrany w ten sposób - powiedział chłodnym tonem, zastawiając mu wyjście z szatni i patrząc nieznoszącym sprzeciwu wzrokiem. Koutaro uśmiechnął się do niego zawadiacko, ale nie wykonał ruchu.

\- Akaashi, no weź! Od razu wejdę do autobusu, na który się zaraz spóźnię, jeśli mnie nie wypuścisz! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie, nie zwracając uwagi na tłum gapiów, który się wokół nich zebrał. Poczuł tylko większe zirytowanie na jego głupotę.

\- Będziesz biegł na ten autobus, jeszcze cię przewieje i kto wtedy pokaże Kuroo, że jest najlepszy? Jesteś naszym asem, nie możesz być chory, kapitanie. - Spojrzał na niego i od razu zauważył, że w oczach Bokuto zaświeciły się dziecięce iskierki, które widział u niego za każdym razem, kiedy jest podniecony czymkolwiek. 

W tamtym momencie już wiedział, że wygrał.

\- Tak myślisz, Akaashi? - zapytał entuzjastycznie i zaczął podskakiwać, przez co Keiji odsunął się w tył, aby przypadkiem nie oberwać jego ręką lub nogą. - W takim razie chyba nie mogę zawieść ciebie i naszej drużyny! MUSZĘ skopać dupę Kuroo! - Porwał natychmiast kurtkę, którą trzymał Akaashi (to była jego kurtka), pocałował go w czoło i wybiegł, wymijając go i zarzucając ją na swoje ramiona, bo była ona zbyt mała, żeby ją założył.

A Akaashi?

On tylko westchnął, w myślach poprawiając Bokuto na "musimy skopać dupę Kuroo".


End file.
